Horse Love
by NicoleKidmanfan
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so don't MOCK ME! It's about after they ppl from HSM graduate and go on a holiday for graduating at a horsey place. Better then it sounds. Mainly Troyella.
1. Graduate Day

**High School Musical**

_**Horse Love**_

**This is my 1st Fanfic EVA! Do not mock me if it sux. If u DO mock me, I will mock u back. If that doesn't work, I will hunt u down like goldfish hunt those tiny little flakes, on the top of the water! I got that line from a movie! Hee hee! This story is about the HSM ppl after graduating college. Troyella, mainly. Maybe sum Chaylor, and Kason? Jelsie? Um, maybe sum Sheke? Zarpay? Troy & Gabriella are on holiday together, along with their friends. They are at a horse place for the day. And they get to go riding. Troy and Gabriella sneak off on the ride and……what am I? Sum story giveaway freak? NO WAY! You can just find out! Oh and P.S., I'm only gonna write more chapters if I have more time and I get at LEAST 2 NICE reviews. Sum ppl r mean and say they want like, more then 20! I read a story and they wanted 25. Oh well. I'm a nice person so I only want 2. Anyway-TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Graduate Day 

(You know how in movies, they never really show you the whole graduation? Just when they all throw up their hats? This, is JUST like that! So anyway, it was the gang's college graduation. You know I really don't know what the person at the college graduation says, so, I'll just skip to the end.)

As the speech finished, everyone in the crowd stood up, cheering and laughing. Then they all threw up their graduate hats into the air. For twenty seconds, people kept throwing as many random hats on the ground as they could find. Then all the girls found a way out of the crowd and where all chatting excitedly and cheering. Gabriella's mum found them under a huge tree, sitting down all chatting and laughing.

"Gabby!" she said, smiling.

"Mum! I'm so excited! I finally graduated!" she shouted over all the noise. Taylor said a final goodbye to the others and then headed off to find Chad. Kelsi didn't have to go very far when she was going. Jason was looking for her anyway. Sharpay came over to Gabriella just as her mum left.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll miss you. You HAVE to write! I see ya later!" she said. Then she went off as Ryan appeared out of the crowd too. Gabby faintly heard them talking as too disappeared. She herself was about to leave but Troy had already spotted her. He ran over and grabbed her on the shoulder. Gabriella turned around.

"Hey!" he said. "Can you believe it?"

"No! It's great! We finally graduated! So, what are you gonna do anyway?" Gabriella questioned.

"Hmm, not sure. What about you?" Troy said.

"Well, I would of thought you'd be a famous basketball player," Gabriella said. She was thinking of what she wanted to do. She would probably get her mum to help. Then she remembered that she was inviting all her friends on a holiday soon.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"I just remembered, I'm inviting you all on a big graduate holiday that my mum and I had been planning for two months before graduation. She was the one who suggested it," Gabriella explained.

"Cool. When?" Troy asked, looking interested.

"Well, really soon actually. It's on the 2nd of December," Gabriella told him.

"That's pretty soon. Only in like, a week," Troy said, thinking. "Yeah I can probably make it."

"Great! I'll phone the others and see what they think," Gabriella said. Troy kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Gabriella headed off. She couldn't wait to see if the others where coming. It would be great!


	2. The Holiday Trip

**High School Musical**

_**Horse Love**_

Fhsdkjfnsdmfn(review thanx writing here.) Hsdesrjsdhrjeshfjewndksan Chapter 2: The Holiday Trip 

Gabriella was the first to the airport. Her mum was there too. She was sitting down having a coffee with Gabriella. "Have they forgotten? I mean, they're ten minutes late," Gabriella panicked.

"Sweetheart! They'll be coming. Just be patient," he mother said. She looked up again, then she saw Taylor with Chad walking over to them. "Oh! Look! Taylor and Chad are here!" Gabriella turned around as they reached their table.

"Hey Gabby!" Taylor said. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I know!" Gabriella said happily. '_Well I know at least ONE-er-make that, TWO, of my friends haven't forgotten me. Wonder where Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy are,_' she thought, looking around, then she spotted Troy walking in. He scanned around for a moment before seeing the others. He walked over and sat down too.

"Hi everyone," he said.

"Hi!" they all said back. Before long, Kelsi, and Jason where there. It was only Sharpay and Zeke left. But sure enough, they arrived, and of course, Sharpay had hot pink suitcases-three of them to be exact. Zeke was pulling one of them as well as a black one, which must have been his. After thirty minutes of extreme bord-ness, it was finally time to board. It took exactly ten of those thirty minutes for Sharpay to shove her suitcases through the examining thingy. The flight was about four hours. By car it would've been like, 20, or worse, THIRTY! Tragic. Once they where there, they stepped outside the plane and headed into the terminal. They even hired a mini bus that would've fit 10 people. There was eight there. Then it took forty minutes to get to the motel they where staying in. Then it was only a ten minutes drive to the horse ranch. They decided to go the next day. Once they where all settled into their rooms, they headed to the entertainment area in the motel. They spent the rest of the afternoon in there. Around nine o'clock, they decided to go to bed as they would have to get up early the next morning. Gabriella, Troy and Kelsi where all in the same room. There was three single beds and a sofa bed as well. Gabriella and Kelsi read for a few minutes before just falling asleep. Troy felt like their mother, putting their books on the ground, pulling the covers, and turning out the lights. It took about and hour for him to fall asleep as he could he Chad snoring loudly in the next room. He wondered if that was keeping the others awake as well as him. But finally he fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone got changed quickly before breakfast arrived at their rooms. Everyone had gone into Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi's room for breakfast because they had a bigger table. Everyone was talking until Gabriella checked her watch and said they had to get going or they'd be late. They all climbed in the mini bus and drove off.


End file.
